The Inside
by SecretlyDying
Summary: I never meant to fall in love with Rose. We were best friends. That's just not supposed to happen. But i can't help it. She's perfect. And I can never tell her.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes. Switching between rose and scorpius POV. This chapter isn't Very long but the following chapter will be longer. Enjoy :) **

Scorpius sat on against a tree by the lake, tossing stones into the water. The wind blew lazily through the trees as if it wee too hot and tired to move any faster. The water rippled against the shore making a sound like a dog drinking from his water bowl. The grass swayed on the breeze and the clouded moved across the sky in puffs moving fast and then slow and fast again. I'd be enjoying myself it wasn't for the sight I was watching.

My ex girlfriend, Reese, was in the process of being swung around by her new boyfriend. I mean I never really had feelings for her, we mostly had a physical relationship. we were both trying to forget about the people we were in love with But could never have. But then that guy for her asked her out so we stopped seeing each other and now I'm just left to deal with myself I guess. Now I'm going to have to face my feelings for Rose Weasley. I'm glad that she got who she wanted. But I mean still. Why did I have to be so damn sensitive all the time? I don't show it to anyone except for Rosie on occasion. I just let it fester inside if me. It's rare for me to share my feelings with people. And no matter how much I love my Rosie I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her how I feel.

I didn't mean to fall in love with her. I knew she was off limits. But she was perfect. Call me sappy, call me a hopeless romantic, call me whatever you fucking want but Rose Weasley is perfect for me and she's going to be mine if it kills me.

I sat in the great hall, Rose across from me. We were sitting in comfortable silence. She was picking at her food, pushing a pea around her plate. Deciding to start up a conversation I asked

"How's potions going?"

She looked up at me, startled. "It's alright nothing new."

"That's good I suppose" I said looking at her questioningly. She looked back at her plate and continued playing with her food.

"You ok, Rosie?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine" she gave me a smile that looked rather forced.

"Don't lie to me Rosie what's wrong?" I reached for her hand but she shot out of her seat. I looked up at her, confuse about her reaction.

"I have to get my transfiguration homework done. See you later." She walked down the aisle her long red curls swinging all the way down to her hipster ringlets at the end tickling the top of her pleated skirt. Her slim yet curvy hips swayed as her walked. Her skinny legs pulled her quickly towards the doors of the great hall. I watched her leave, confused. Rose never acted like this around me. We had always confided in each other about our problems. Something must really be wrong if she won't tell me about it. Or it's something that she thinks will offend me.

I hate it when she doesn't talk to me. She. She talks to me it's the closest I'll ever get to being hers and her being mine.

And that's I've ever wanted and all I'll ever want.

**A/n please review and let me know what you think :) thank. For reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

I left Scorp sitting there, I could feel his eyes watching my back. I felt bad for not talking to him and telling him what was wrong, but I knew that if I tell him he'd overreact in a major way.I wandered slowly back to the Ravenclaw common room, deep in thought. So deep that i didn't hear footsteps behind me. I didn't notice anything until a hot arm slid around my waist and pulled me against him. I could smell the rancid scent of the Demeon, a . I stiffened against him. His foul smelling breath tickled my ear. I shivered.

"Hey there baby" he whispered. I froze. "I love it when you shiver. I turns me on" I wanted to run away. To leave. To go climb into bed and cry myself asleep.

"G-get away from me" I whimpered

"Oh come now baby, i know you want me"

"S-stop" He didn't. I felt his hand go lower. Playing with the top of my skirt.

"Aww why? I know you want me inside of you"

"N-n-no. Leave me alone" I was shaking with fear.

"whatever you say babe. But you know you want me. I'll be back" I felt his body leave mine, finally. His arm slithering away from my waist. He walked away. His footsteps faded away. It took several minutes until i could move again. Once i regained function of my legs i ran to the dorm room and turned on the shower. I stepped in with all of my clothes on. Realising what i was doing i took them off and left them on the floor.

My adrenalin was wearing off and I began to cry. Not the cute crying with sniffles and silent tears. No definitely not that. It was the kind of crying with the racking sobs and running nose and the rolling tears that never stopped. As I cried I scrubbed myself over wanting to get every essence of that creeper off of me forever. And that creeper was scorpius' best friend.

I sat next to Scorp in Charms class. Aunt Luna stood at the front of the class, I'm supposed to be calling her Professor Lovegood here, but she's always Aunt Luna to me. Her dreamy voice lilted through the classroom. As she spoke her words were printed on the blackboard by the enchanted chalk. I copied the words onto my parchment as they appeared. Aunt Luna paused for a moment looking for a book to read a passage to the class. I was still copying the notes when I heard Scorp speak from next to me.

"Rosie, what's going on? You haven't been yourself lately. You never don't talk to me." I looked over at him, gazing into his mesmerizing grey eyes. Worry shone in them.

"Scorp, I don't want to talk about it. Everything is fine. Even if something was wrong you wouldn't want to hear about it. Let's just drop it and move on. Okay?"

"Alright Rose, whatever you say"

A trickle of worry and guilt pooled in my stomach. He never calls me Rose. Not since 1st year. But who can blame him. It's my fault for not telling him. I'll just have to act as normal as I can.

"So what happened to what's-her-face?" I asked trying to sound casual about the whole thing.

"Who? Oh Reese? I guess the guy she's in love with asked her out. So she dumped me and is with him now."

"Oh poor you, Scorp!" I said sarcastically, joking around with him. I knew she didn't mean anything to him. Just another floozy. Or so I hoped. Sort of.

"Yeah, yeah shut it Rosie" He said glancing at me and giving me a little shove with his shoulder. "You know me far too well" His tone was joking but his face looked odd. I just couldn't quite place it.

_Scorpius POV_

I layed on my bed in the 6th year boy's dormitory, my head full of thoughts of Rosie. She was being so weird. She was super depressed one moment then happy and joking around the next. I hate that she isn't talking to me. I mean, what could be so bad that she won't talk to me? She talked to me about when her and Al got into a fight. And about when her friend and her got into a huge fight. And about when her ex boyfriend hit her. What could be worse than that?

I just don't understand. I don't know how to get her to talk to me. Usually this is the kind of thing that I would talk to her about. But I can't really do that. Deciding that I needed to talk to someone I got off my bed and made out to find Albus. I wandered around the halls searching for Albus who could be anywhere right now. He had a well known knack for hiding out in the nooks and crannies of Hogwarts. I liked to wander the school though so it was no problem for me.

I started on the 7th floor and made my way around the corridors then down to the 6th floor and 5th and finally found him on the 3rd floor in one of the old corridors with deserted classrooms.

"Hey man. What's up?" He asked. We'd been friends for all our lives. After the war our dads worked together and I guess they forgave each other and became sort of friends. Even Rose's dad had accepted mine. I mean, he's not exactly friendly towards him and still resents the things he did but Mr. Weasley understand that he's changed. I know my father greatly resents his actions and his father's actions but all he can do is try to redeem himself in the eyes of the public. But because of the close working situation of our fathers Albus and I became friends at a young age. We wrestled when we were younger mostly but as we got older we began to bond on a more emotional level and that friendship had really stuck. It helped that me, him, and Rose all got along as well as we did. Albus had begun to drift, however. That's how me and Rosie had gotten so close. Well, closer than we already had been. If that's possible.

"Have you got any idea what's been going on with Rosie? She won't talk to me."

"Yeah I noticed she's been acting strange lately but I haven't got a clue what's been going on. I've never seen her like this." He answered, frowning.

"When I ask her what's wrong she just smiles and says it's fine then changes the subject." I said, remembering how she dismissed me in Charms the other day.

"Well, mate I don't know what to tell you. She's too damn good at keeping things to herself. If it's really important, she'll tell you." He said looking up at me where I leaned on the wall.

I nodded. "Thanks man. See you around." I said turning and walking away.

As I walked through the corridors back up to the Gryffindor common room I heard a girl crying, I made my way towards the sound. As I wandered closer, the crying was starting to sound familiar. But the only girl I've ever seen cry is Rose. As that thought occurred to me I began to run towards the sound.  
I found her on the floor, her skirt ripped and buttons on her shirt missing. Her shoulders shook and sobs escaped her mouth.

"Oh Rosie..." I said dropping down next to her and pulling her into my arms. I sat with her until her crying ebbed and she began to relax into my arms.

"Rosie what happened to you?" I asked.

She looked up at me through tear stained eyes and just shook her head.

"You have to talk to me Rose. Please." I begged her. She looked so sad and broken.

"I can't tell you Scorp." She said getting up. "Thanks for being there." Then she walked away. I got up and went after her. Grabbing her arm I pulled her back to me.

"Rosie you have to talk to me. I can help. Please please please talk to me."

"No Scorp." and she walked away. I let her go.


End file.
